Her boyfriend
by Hananako
Summary: Sasuke itu menyeramkan, apalagi saat marah. Siapapun tidak berani macam-macam dengannya. Namun yang lebih menyeramkan lagi adalah Sasuke yang sedang jatuh cinta. SASUHINA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, ide pasaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman pria paruh baya yang menindih tubuhnya .

"Lepaskan aku! TOLO-mmmffh."

Dengan secepat kilat pria paruh baya itu melepaskan cengkeramannya, tangan kirinya beralih membekap mulut Hinata sebelum gadis itu bisa berteriak minta tolong, sementara itu tangan kanannya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan menempelkannya ke leher Hinata.

"Hey nona, sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat jika tidak kau akan kuhabisi." Ancam pria itu sambil melirik ke arah kawannya yang mengobrak-abrik isi tas gadis malang itu.

Hinata dapat merasakan bagaimana dinginnya pisau yang menempel di lehernya. Ia sangat takut jika pria itu berubah pikiran dan langsung menghunuskan pisau itu ke lehernya secara tiba-tiba. Hinata menyesal karena menolak tawaran kakak sepupunya, Neji, untuk menjemputnya setelah ia selesai mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sampai petang. Hinata bersikeras untuk pulang sendirian, menyusuri jalanan yang lengang dan tidak menyadari ketika dua orang pria asing menguntitnya. Hinata sangat terkejut ketika seorang pria muncul di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba dan membekap mulutnya serta menyeretnya ke gang sempit yang gelap. Tubuh Hinata dihempaskan ke tanah dengan kasar sementara pria yang satunya merebut tas Hinata dan mulai mencari-cari barang yang dianggap berharga. Ketika Hinata mencoba bangkit, pria yang menyeretnya tadi justru menindih tubuhnya dan mencengkeram tangan gadis itu yang berusaha memberikan perlawanan.

"Cih, dasar gadis miskin. Sia-sia saja kami merampokmu. Bagaimana bisa isi tasmu hanya ada ponsel butut dan uang yang hanya cukup untuk membeli ramen. Sisanya hanya buku-buku bodoh. Hey Yoshi! Sepertinya malam ini kita tidak bisa makan enak."

Pria yang dipanggil Yoshi itu tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan seringai kejam yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Hinata memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Kita memang tidak bisa makan enak tapi bukankah kita masih bisa bersenang-senang? Lihat tangkapan kita hari ini, Boris."

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kumohon mereka tidak berencana melakukan apa yang kutakutkan._

Ketika Boris memandangi tubuh Hinata yang menggigil ketakutan, sebuah senyuman kotor justru terukir di wajahnya.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak._

"Jika kau berteriak sedikit saja, nyawamu melayang." Ancam Yoshi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hinata.

"Ku-kumohon Ja-jangan, ka-kalian boleh memiliki se-semua isi tasku tapi to-tolong le-lepaskan aku." kata Hinata sambil berlinang air mata. Boris berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata sedangkan Yoshi melepaskan pisau yang digenggamnya dan kedua tangannya mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Hinata.

Melihat ekspresi kesengsaraan gadis itu kedua pria brengsek itu justru menikmatinya. Ketika Boris menyibak rok yang dikenakan Hinata, secara reflek tangan Hinata menepisnya dengan kasar. Hinata memang takut, namun ia tidak mau diam saja dan membiarkan kedua pria menjijikkan itu berbuat sesuka hati mereka.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong tubuh Yoshi dan membuat pria paruh baya itu jatuh terlentang. Boris yang terkejut melihat partnernya jatuh tidak menyadari pukulan Hinata yang mendarat di wajahnya. Setelah berhasil membebaskan diri, Hinata lalu berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan kedua pria itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berlari rambutnya dijambak kasar dan tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan menyakitkan untuk kedua kalinya.

"LEPASKAN!" Teriak Hinata ketika Boris mencengkeram kasar pergelangan tangannya. Semakin Hinata meronta, maka cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya semakin menyakitkan.

"Aku rasa nona kecil ini ingin main kasar. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yoshi?."

Hinata mulai menangis terisak-isak. Seumur hidup baru sekali ini ia merasa tak berdaya.

"Heh… wanita yang penurut memang lebih membosankan. Kukukuku."

Hinata mencoba menendang Yoshi ketika pria itu mencoba meraih pergelangan kakinya. Usahanya sia-sia ketika dengan sigap Yoshi justru menghentikan tendangannya dengan mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya. Tangan pria paruh baya itu mulai menjelajahi kaki Hinata mulai dari betis, lutut, hingga ke paha. Sementara itu Boris meremas kasar dadanya, membuat gadis itu merasa ngeri dan jijik. Hinata memberikan perlawanan dengan menggigit lengan pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan baru melepasnya ketika Boris menampar pipinya.

"Dasar jalang! Akan kubuat kau menyesalinya." Kata Boris dengan marah.

Ketika Boris mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap memberikan pukulan, sebuah siulan nyaring terdengar dan membuat kedua pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan serentak mereka menoleh ke arah suara. Tak jauh dari mereka tampak seorang pemuda dengan santainya berdiri bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Pemuda berambut hitam itu entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sana tanpa mereka sadari.

"Pergi sana sebelum aku memberimu pelajaran, dasar bocah!"

Mendengar ancaman Yoshi, pemuda itu tidak menggubrisnya dan hanya berdiri di posisi yang sama dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Mau sok jadi jagoan hah? Bocah lemah sepertimu bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan lalat." Kata Boris dengan geram.

Hinata menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan memelas dan meminta pertolongan. Ia mengenal pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu pria yang paling ditakuti di SMA Konoha.

"Cih… sampah. Mengganggu pemandangan." Kata Sasuke dengan kasar kemudian melangkah pergi.

Mendengar umpatan itu Yoshi dan Boris tersulut amarah dan meninggalkan Hinata, berusaha menyerang pemuda berambut raven itu. Sasuke tetap memasang raut wajah datar meskipun Yoshi dan Boris mengepung pemuda itu dengan senjata tajam di tangan mereka. Hinata merasa khawatir jika Sasuke dengan tangan kosong akan kewalahan menghadapi dua orang bersenjata. Namun kekhawatiran Hinata ternyata sia-sia. Sasuke dengan mudahnya mampu mengalahkan kedua orang itu meski dengan tangan kosong.

Tak lama kemudian suara erangan dan rintihan terdengar di gang sempit itu. Sasuke tidak hanya sekedar mengalahkan kedua orang itu, ia menghajar mereka dengan sadis dan membuat mereka nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan Hinata merasa ngeri melihat kebrutalan Sasuke dalam perkelahian tadi.

"Hey, bangun." Kata Sasuke. Ia menyentuh tubuh Boris yang terkapar dengan ujung sepatunya. Boris hanya bisa mengerang, tidak mampu bangkit lagi.

"Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan aku tidak bisa mengalahkan seekor lalat? Itu artinya pecundang sepertimu lebih rendah dari lalat." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri Yoshi dan membuat pria paruh baya itu ketakutan. Yoshi tidak menyangka pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat mengerikan, menghajar seseorang tanpa rasa ampun seperti monster yang haus darah.

"Hey sampah, bawa temanmu yang menjijikkan itu pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menghabisi kalian."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Yoshi langsung menghampiri tubuh Boris yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia membopong tubuh Boris yang penuh luka dan secepat mungkin keluar dari gang yang menjadi saksi bisu perkelahian brutal mereka.

Meskipun kedua orang itu telah pergi, Hinata masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Ingatannya masih dipenuhi adegan brutal perkelahian yang terjadi di depan matanya. Meskipun ia takut pada Sasuke namun pemuda itu telah menyelamatkannya. Ia harus berterimakasih karena jika pemuda itu tidak datang, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Te-terimakasih ka-kau sudah me-menolongku, Sasuke." Kata Hinata sambil mencoba berdiri. Namun kakinya yang masih gemetar membuatnya terjatuh lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia sibuk mengamati gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu masih terlihat shock. Rambut panjangnya berantakan. Pipinya yang lebam tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Matanya yang berwarna amethyst terlihat merah dengan jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas. Bibir mungilnya pucat. Kemejanya terbuka lebar, menampilkan bra berwarna lavender yang menutupi payudaranya yang berisi. Rok yang dikenakannya tersingkap dan pahanya yang seputih susu terlihat menggoda.

Tatapan Sasuke membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa ia belum mengancingkan kemejanya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar ia berusaha mengancingkannya kembali. Ketika Hinata sibuk mengancingkan bajunya ia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu kini duduk di hadapannya. Hinata terkesiap saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Ketika matanya menangkap tatapan lapar di sepasang manik gelap milik Sasuke, jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Kau tadi berterimakasih padaku?"

"I-iya. A-aku merasa be-berhutang budi pa-padamu."

"Berhutang, huh… lalu bagaimana kau akan membayarnya?"

"Ma-maaf?"

"Aku bukan pahlawan. Aku tidak membantu orang lain dengan gratis. Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau berhutang budi padaku. Lalu bagaimana kau akan melunasi hutangmu?"

"A-aku… aku-" Hinata tercekat ketika perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai menyingkap rok Hinata dengan jarinya dan meninggalkan jejak kehangatan saat jemari itu turut membelai kulitnya. Sedikit demi sedikit paha mulus itu terkspos dan Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar.

Hinata ingin memberontak dan menampar tangan liar yang menjamah tubuhnya seperti yang dilakukannya pada kedua preman brengsek tadi. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya justru mematung kaku, membiarkan jemari pemuda itu semakin liar membelai pahanya.

"Hey… hutangmu akan kuanggap lunas jika kau bersedia menjadi milikku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Nafasnya yang hangat membuat Hinata gemetar, bukan gemetar karena rasa takut tapi karena sesuatu yang lain yang tidak ia ketahui.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan lirih.

"Berikan seluruh waktu, perhatian, hati, dan tubuhmu padaku. Jadilah milikku."

Sasuke lalu mencium telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu terkesiap.

"Ji-jika aku me-menolak?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Ta-tapi kau bahkan ti-tidak mengenalku."

"Lalu?"

"Ba-bagaimana dua orang asing bisa be-bersama jika tidak saling me-mengenal!"

"Kau mengenalku." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Tapi kau ti-tidak me-mengenalku!"

"Jika kau ingin aku mengenalmu kau harus memberitahu identitasmu."

"I-itu… itu-aaarrghh…" Teriak Hinata dengan penuh frustasi. Mustahil bisa memenangkan argumen dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke memandangi gadis di hadapannya yang mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan penuh frustasi. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari sebuah senyuman singkat terukir di wajah dingin itu.

"Hey."

Ucapan singkat Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata menghentikan aksi frustasinya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki itu.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku."

Dan sebelum Hinata sempat berkomentar, pria itu menciumnya dengan lembut.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

Hinata mengamati wajahnya di cermin. Lebam di pipinya sudah mulai berkurang berkat kompres es yang rajin ia tempelkan. Untunglah hari ini sekolah libur sehingga ia tidak perlu menutup-nutupi luka di pipinya.

Hinata teringat kembali pada sosok Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah menciumnya, pemuda itu menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya pulang. Hinata memungut kembali barang-barangnya yang berceceran, ia merasa lega karena ponselnya baik-baik saja. Sebelum pergi, kedua penjahat itu meletakkan kembali barang rampasan mereka.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka berdua lebih banyak diam. Hinata merasa canggung untuk memulai topik pembicaraan dengan Sasuke. Setelah sampai di kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Hinata. Sikap Sasuke itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

Hinata terpaksa berbohong pada keluarganya mengenai luka lebam di pipinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir dengan kejadian yang hampir menimpanya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Kata-kata Sasuke _'Mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku'_ selalu terngiang di benaknya.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satu murid di SMA Konoha. Ia sangat terkenal karena ketampanan dan sikap misteriusnya. Banyak rumor yang beredar mengenai Sasuke, sebagian besar melibatkan bagaimana pria berambut raven itu selalu terlibat perkelahian. Ia dikabarkan hampir masuk penjara karena melakukan penganiayaan terhadap seorang pria. Saat duduk di kelas satu, ia juga berkelahi dengan para senior hanya karena masalah sepele. Rumor juga mengatakan dua orang senior bahkan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terluka parah. Semua rumor yang beredar membuat Sasuke menjadi salah satu murid yang paling berbahaya dan ditakuti di SMA Konoha.

 _'Mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku'_

Dan Hinata kini terjebak dengan pemuda berbahaya itu.

.

.

Hinata adalah murid yang rajin. Ia tidak pernah membolos dan selalu mengerjakan PR. Ia selalu tiba di sekolah 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Ia sampai di sekolah tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Hinata baru bisa bernafas lega ketika ia sampai di kelas tanpa bertemu dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana bila tiba-tiba berhadaan dengan Sasuke. Untunglah mereka berdua tidak berada di kelas yang sama sehingga Hinata memiliki alasan untuk menghindari Sasuke. Sejujurnya Hinata ragu apakah Sasuke mengenalinya ketika di sekolah atau masih mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkannya tempo hari.

 _Semoga saja ia melupakannya,_ pikir Hinata.

Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata ketika ia keluar dari kelas saat jam makan siang dan mendapati sosok Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayo ikut." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ke-kemana?"

Sasuke tisak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia terus menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju kantin sekolah dan mengabaikan tatapan terkejut setiap orang yang melihat untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke Uchiha menggandeng tangan seorang gadis.

Ketika mereka sampai di meja tempat dimana Sasuke dan teman-temannya duduk, Hinata dapat merasakan tatapan semua orang di kantin itu tertuju padanya.

"Uhh… Sasuke? Siapa teman barumu itu?" Pertanyaan Naruto sukses mewakili rasa bingung yang melanda Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino. Mereka berempat ditambah Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke.

"Dia pacarku." Kata Sasuke singkat sambil menyuruh Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Suasana hening sesaat. Mereka berempat menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat perhatian semua orang di kantin beralih pada pria blonde yang tertawa keras sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut muka masam.

"KAU! Apa katamu tadi? Pacar? Ahh~ kau memang pandai bercanda." Kata Naruto setelah menghentikan tawanya. Kini ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa.

"Aku tidak bercanda, idiot."

"…"

"…"

"Jadi kau benar-benar pacarnya si brengsek Uchiha?" Tanya Kiba pada Hinata yang duduk di depannya.

"I-itu…" Bagaimana bisa Hinata menjawab pertanyaan itu sementara ia sendiri tidak kalah terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke mengenai status hubungan mereka. Pacar? Hinata merasa Sasuke tidak pernah memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Atau mungkin ini yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan mengatakan _'Mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku'_.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru?" Tanya Kiba.

"… Ki-kita berada di kelas yang sama."

"EH?! Sungguh?! Oy Shino! Apa kau mengenalinya?"

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Kita bertiga memang sekelas." Ucap Shino.

"Aku masih tak percaya. Hey kau, cepat buktikan!" Kata Kiba sambil menuding Hinata.

"Bu-buktikan apa?" Kata Hinata. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud perkatan Kiba.

"Buktikan bahwa kau memang sekelas denganku dan Shino."

"Kau tinggal menunggu jam berikutnya untuk melihat apakah kalian memang duduk di kelas yang sama." Kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Tutup mulutmu rambut nanas! Aku sedang bicara pada Hyuuga."

"U-um… Se-sebulan yang lalu saat kau mendapatkan nilai 60 di ulangan Fisika kau langsung berteriak kegirangan dan bersujud syukur. Kau juga berkata bahwa itu adalah nilai tertinggi yang pernah kau raih dalam pelajaran Fisika.

"Bwahahaha!" Naruto tertawa dengan keras. Shino hanya menganggukan kepala tanda, membenarkan perkataan Hinata.

"Kau bohong, Kiba. Bukankah kau mengatakan nilaimu 80?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ka-kau salah dengar, Hyuuga! Nilaiku memang 80." Kata Kiba dengan wajah memerah.

"Ta-tapi… I-itu…"

"Nilaimu memang 60. Aku melihat kertas ujianmu." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Hahahaha… aku tidak percaya saat kau bilang nilaimu 80."

"Diam Naruto!" Teriak Kiba.

"Ma-maaf Kiba. Se-seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu." Kata Hinata.

"Cih." Kiba mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Kiba tidak menyangka kebohongan kecilnya akan terungkap.

"Hey, ada anggota baru ternyata."

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara merdu itu. Sakura Haruno datang dan langsung duduk di samping Naruto.

"Mana Ino?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sedang membeli soda. Halo, namaku Sakura Haruno, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura dengan ramah.

Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, Naruto langsung memperkenalkan Hinata dengan semangat.

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Ia sekelas dengan Kiba dan Shino. Yang paling penting adalah… pacar barunya Sasuke~ hehehe." Kata Naruto dengan cekikikan.

" _Really?!_ "

"Kami juga terkejut, Sakura. Tapi Sasuke sendiri yang memperkenalkannya."

Sakura memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Hinata.

"WOW… Aku masih tidak mempercayai ini." Kata Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian sedang bergosip tanpaku?" Kata Ino yang muncul tiba-tiba. Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura sambil membawa dua kaleng soda dingin.

"Kau ketinggalan gosip panas, Ino. Si brengsek Uchiha akhirnya memiliki pacar." Kata Kiba. Rasa malu yang dialaminya tadi sudah ia lupakan.

"Bohong! Pasti kalian sedang bercanda."

"Tanya saja pada Sasuke. Dan ini adalah Hinata, pacar baru Sasuke yang kumaksud."

"Ha-halo."

"Apa semua ini memang benar, Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dengan penuh selidik.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ino menatap Hinata dengan pandangan takjub. Ia tidak menyangka gadis pemalu dihadapannya itu entah bagaimana caranya berhasil merebut hati Sasuke yang lebih dingin dibandingkan bongkahan es.

" _Well,_ senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata. Jika Sasuke membuatmu sedih katakan saja padaku, akan kuberi ia pelajaran." Kata Ino dengan percaya diri.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Hinata mendapati Sasuke sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Kata Sasuke.

Dan disinilah mereka, berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolak tawaran Sasuke yang mengantarkannya pulang, namun entah bagaimana ia tidak tega menolaknya. Sasuke Uchiha, murid yang paling ditakuti di SMA Konoha dengan berbaik hati mau mengantarkannya pulang. Hinata merasa tersanjung sekaligus senang. Jarak rumah Hinata dari Sekolah tidak jauh, cukup 30 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Dengan memberanikan diri, Hinata membuka topik pembicaraan. Kesunyian diantara mereka membuatnya canggung.

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Hm."

Sunyi…

"A-apa ru-rumahmu searah denganku? Ji-jika tidak kau tidak perlu harus repot-repot mengantarku pulang."

"Searah."

Sunyi…

"Teman-temanmu sangat baik, Sasuke."

"Naruto itu idiot, sedangkan Kiba bodoh. Shikamaru sangat pemalas, Shino terlalu pendiam, Sakura dan Ino sangat berisik."

"…"

"…"

"Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat denganmu." Kata Hinata dengan sedikit iri. Hinata memang mengenal baik dengan setiap orang di kelas, namun tidak berteman dengan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah mengajak Hinata bergabung dan ia sendiri terlalu pemalu untuk mengajukan diri. Melihat keakraban diantara Sasuke dan teman-temannya membuat Hinata ingin berteman dengan mereka.

"Bo-bolehkah aku bergabung lagi bersama kalian besok?"

"Tentu."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata senang.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, sampai jumpa besok."

"Hey, kau tidak memberikan ciuman pada pacarmu?"

"E-eh?!" Mendengar perkataan Sasuke wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

Tanpa banyak berkomentar, Sasuke langsung mencium gadis di hadapannya. Jika kemarin Sasuke hanya mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan lembut, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan panas, membuat jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggang gadis itu sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang kepala belakang Hinata, menjerat gadis itu agar menerima ciumannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman itu berakhir. Semburat merah yang tadinya hanya menghiasi wajah Hinata kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

 **terimakasih untuk para reader atas semua follow, favorites, dan reviewnya. dukungan dari kalian semua sangat berharga dan menjadi sumber penyemangat Hananako saat menulis fic. hehehehe**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! (^_^)**


End file.
